


Skyward Song

by Storywriter



Series: Between Heaven and Earth [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, M/M, Reverse Pokemon Mystery Dungeon AU, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Worldbuilding, episodic storytelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storywriter/pseuds/Storywriter
Summary: Venti is a Pokemon. This, he knows, is afact.Heknowsthat he used to fly freely in the skies with wings made of clouds. Heknowsthat he used to be a part of an Adventure Team. Heknowsthat he has an older brother named Barbatos.Yet why can’t he remember anything? Why did he turn into ahuman?With the help of a young historian, Zhongli—who seeks to discover the truth of an ancient civilisation—they’ll unravel the mysteries of his past...and that of Teyvat.[Reverse Pokemon Mystery Dungeon AU set in Modern Teyvat]
Relationships: Guizhong & Zhongli (Genshin Impact), Venti & Zhongli (Genshin Impact), Venti/Zhongli (Genshin Impact)
Series: Between Heaven and Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143530
Comments: 46
Kudos: 165





	1. The Boy in the Crystal

_Welcome to the world of Teyvat!_

_I am he who watches over this world from the roots of the Silver Tree; the one known as the Bough Keeper. I shall be your guide into this new world._

_But before you step into Teyvat, there are some questions I must ask. This is a wondrous world filled with both humans and pokemon living together in harmony, but that does not mean there are no dangers. The world teems with monsters such as hilichurls and abyssal creatures—which comes back to life once a month during the Crimson Moon—alongside wild beasts and animals that preys on humans and pokemons alike._

_Thus, it is dangerous to go alone. You will need a Partner to help you through this world; someone whom you can fully trust and rely on. I shall help you find one whose soul synchronise with yours._

_Let us begin then. Do not worry, there are no ‘right’ or ‘wrong’ answers. Let your instincts be your guide, and show me the true nature of your soul._

_First, what do you think of duty?_

**_I...I think that it is important, but one shouldn’t be too bound by it. If they do, then that duty will become a shackle, and over time they may start to resent that which they once loved._ **

_Interesting...then would you describe yourself as a carefree person?_

**_Yes, I think that’s an apt descriptor of me._ **

_I see...then tell me, what do you think of freedom?_

**_It’s one of the most important things in the world. To be free means that you have the right to live freely and healthily without concerns of one’s own livelihood. It is the ability to traverse the land without being obstructed. It is the potential to sing and express yourself without a care, allowing your heart to fly upon the wind._ **

_So, to you, is freedom the ability to do whatever you want?_

**_...Not exactly._ **

_Oh?_

**_I think that...just like how you should be careful not too get too caught up in your duties, you should also remember that you’re not free from the consequences of your actions. Sure, you may be ‘free’ to hit people, but that doesn’t mean they’re not ‘free’ to hit you back. With freedom comes responsibility._ **

_I understand. Then what is freedom to you?_

**_Freedom...I think that—more than the ability to do as you please—it is the right to choose the chains that binds you. It is the ability, the right, to proudly say these words with full knowledge of the consequences and responsibilities that comes with it:_ **

**_“I choose this fate out of my own free will.”_ **

_Perfect. I can see the true nature of your soul now._

_Give me a moment to confirm it. Relax...allow me to look into your spirit. Trust me..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_It is done. Your soul...is a vibrant, lively **Teal**._

**_Teal?_ **

_A colour in-between blue and green. Yours is the shade of the sky through sunlit leaves; of the wind flowing through the mountains, valleys, and forests. Unrestrained, carefree, and mischievous, yet also lonely in its vagabond nature and bears a burden hidden behind a smile._

_And as for you...I have determined that you have a **boundless** personality._

**_Boundless? What’s that?_ **

_You are the type of person who likes to test limits—both of yourself and others. You do not like to be restrained nor ordered around, but that does not mean you are selfish or insensitive. Rather, you do not like to constrain yourself with other’s expectations, and prefer to do what you believe is right._

_You are free in your actions and affections, but you are also careful, though others may not see it that way. Your appearance of carelessness belies a thoughtful gentleness, and as much as you like to be the center of attention, you can also easily concede the stage to someone else. You hold freedom as the highest value, but you are also chained down by things of your own choice._

_Yes...choices. More than anything, **that** is what defines you._

_I understand now the type of person you are. For you, **this** is who I recommend as your Partner._

**_This is..._ **

_Does my suggestion not satisfy you? If you like, we can choose another. It is, ultimately, your choice._

**_No, this is fine. Thank you._ **

_Very well then! The time has come for you to step forth into this new world. Once you awaken in Teyvat, you will have no recollection of our conversation nor of anything else from your previous life. But do not fear, for you will have your Partner beside you along every step of your journey._

_From now on, your fates are intertwined. Go forth now, little one. Fly!_

_To the stars and abyss..._

* * *

There was a boy who wished to learn the language of Pokemon.

This simple wish was one held by many, not just the young and innocent. It began with a picture book that the boy had read with his childhood friend, curled up next to each other in a secluded corner of a library with their Meowth and Skitty napping by their sides. This children book told a simplified tale of bygone days, paraphrased as such:

_In ages of yore, humans and pokemons were able to speak to one another freely._

_Together, they built many wondrous cities and marvellous devices, the likes of which could only be imagined today. Together, they dreamt of piercing through the stars and diving deep into the abyss._

_But in their wisdom, they grew arrogant. Prideful, they held themselves above the laws of the world. Wars spread like wildfire across the land. None were left untouched._

_The divines in their heavenly abode saw this injustice and wept, for humans and pokemons have lost their potential for growth. Seeing this, they left their island in the sky and descended down upon the earth, bringing peace once more. Slowly, the embers of war died down._

_But this did not come without a price. The divines remembered the cruelty that humans and pokemons had inflicted upon one another, and so punished them accordingly. It was because they were able to communicate with one another that they grew to such hubris. Therefore, their punishment was this: **“No longer will humans and pokemons speak to one another in a common tongue.”**_

_This was the punishment for mortal arrogation._

This fairytale—grim as it may be—fascinated the boy. He looked at his sleeping Meowth, then at his friend’s napping Skitty, and wondered what would it be like to be able to speak to them freely. He told his friend as such.

She laughed, “It’s just a fairytale, silly! There was never a time when humans and pokemon can speak with each other so easily.”

“Then what if I make it so?” The boy asked back, “If this never happened in this past, then I can just make it happen in the future.”

Her gaze was doubtful, “But that sounds really hard.”

“So?” The boy’s amber gaze was determined, “I’m going to make it come true anyway!”

This was a promise he made to himself. Impossible as the vow may seemed, the boy’s will was as enduring as the earth below, and his promises were as solid as stone. Young he may be, but he will make it come true—one way or another.

* * *

“Hmm...fascinating...”

The years passed, and the boy grew into a young man.

Zhongli carefully traced the outline of an ancient mural with a gloved hand. His other hand brought up a flashlight, lighting the pitch-black darkness of the ruins. By his feet, his Persian, Chenguang, stood guard, watching their surroundings with careful eyes.

The mural depicted a young figure leading a charge against a looming tower. Its details and colours have faded away with time, but he could see the twin braids that fell over the figure’s shoulders and a fluffy, birdlike creature hovering next to them; a pokemon perhaps? Something was held in the figure’s arms—a lyre or a harp? With how eroded it was, Zhongli honestly couldn’t tell.

He stepped back a little—almost bumping into his Flygon, Yiyan—before he took out a camera and snapped several pictures.

“I wonder...who are you?” The young historian quietly asked the mural, tucking away his camera into his side bag, “Are you, perhaps, related to Khaenri’ah in some way?”

This could be useful for his research into the ancient civilisations of Teyvat, and thus a step closer to his dream...or it might be another false lead. He didn’t really expect much when he came to Mondstadt. Despite the few ruins that dotted the land, the Country of Freedom didn’t exactly boast a long, complex history. Just like its people, the history of this land was simple and straightforward.

_(Or at least that was what he thought.)_

The reason why he came here in the first place was because Vice Chancellor Jean had informed him that a path had been found into Stormterror’s Lair. Usually, the path to what was once Old Mondstadt—and now an ancient dragon’s lair—was blocked on all sides by unrelenting winds. The people theorised that the storm walls were the work of the dragon protecting its home, and so they left it alone over the millenniums.

Until one week ago, when an Outrider named Amber discovered a path into the ancient ruins while on patrol.

To his knowledge, he was the only outsider who knew of this entrance, and the only one that the leaders of the Mondstadt Republic trusted to investigate it. This was because his position as CEO of Lapis Industries—a conglomerate that deals in multiple sectors all over Teyvat—and his rank within the Pokemon Championship allowed him enough influence to meet the Chancellor and Vice Chancellor of Mondstadt often. Over time, their business relationship grew into a genuine friendship.

At one point, he had mentioned his theory that the people from bygone ancient civilisations once had the ability to speak with pokemon to the Vice Chancellor. Apparently, Jean remembered it, and so invited him here.

After he was done inspecting the mural, he turned away, tapping on a button on the side of his watch to turn it on.

“7:53 pm. I still have time before I must return to the meeting point,” Zhongli murmured, bringing his hand down and lifting his flashlight up, illuminating the area in front of him.

Since he was deep underground, there was no reliable way to tell time other than his watch, so he has to periodically check it. Otherwise, the Favonius Corps would send someone to look for him. And if _that_ happened...

_I’ll definitely get an earful from them..._

Zhongli held back a fond sigh. His human friends—Guizhong, Xiao, Ganyu, and the rest—were such _worrywarts_.

_There’s really no need for them to worry about me._

As they head deeper into the ruins, Chenguang the Persian led the way, while the uncharacteristically silent Yiyan the Flygon watched his back. On his right, his ever reliable Geodude, Baijin, guarded his side, and on his left was the recent addition to his team—a Magearna he had named Huangjin—who curiously peered at their surroundings. The only ones who weren’t out of their pokeballs were his Aerodactyl, Cuiyu, and Meihua the Steelix; and that was simply because there weren’t enough space to fit everyone inside the ruins.

In short, there was no need for his human friends to worry so much about him. Not when his pokemons were already doing it themselves.

As long as his friends were with him, Zhongli knew that there was nothing to fear.

* * *

Suddenly, Chenguang stopped in her tracks, fur raised as she hissed silently.

The rest of the team froze, knowing that this meant that the Persian had smelled an enemy. Zhongli quickly turned off his flashlight and hooked it onto his belt, before bringing his hand up to the top of his head to pull down his night-vision goggles over his eyes. He blinked, and the immutable darkness gave way to reveal several heat signatures.

_A hilichurl camp,_ Zhongli observed, ducking down behind a fallen pillar. He could feel Huangjin gripping the edge of his brown, heavy-duty hooded coat; the Magearna was worried about their first real fight. He patted them on the head, smiling faintly, as if to say, _Don’t worry, it’ll be okay._

He could make out three regular hilichurls and one samachurl; all of them dancing around a bonfire. Briefly he thought about sneaking past them, but they blocked the dilapidated corridor. Thankfully, there were no mitachurls, or else it would’ve been a trickier fight.

Zhongli watched them a little longer, a plan forming in his mind, before he nodded.

“Chenguang,” he whispered, the Persian’s feline ears perking up at his commands, “Can you sneak up to the hilichurl to the right? On my signal, use Screech to distract them, before following it up with a Power Gem.”

The Classy Cat pokemon nodded. Zhongli motioned for his Flygon to come closer.

“As for you, Yiyan, go to the left hilichurl. When Chenguang uses Screech, I want you to use Sand Attack to blind them. After that, finish them off with a Dragon Pulse.”

Lastly, he turned to his Geodude, “Baijin, use Protect to make no one gets hurt. Then, you can use Thunder Punch to beat any remaining hilichurls.”

He looked at all his pokemons, “Are we clear on this plan?”

The three of them nodded, before slinking away to their positions.

* * *

His plan worked almost flawlessly.

Chenguang got into position, footsteps silent as befitting of her species. With his night-vision goggles, he could see the Persian crouching behind a large rock, limbs coiled and tensed. The gem on her forehead almost glowed in held-back anticipation, but thankfully its light was hidden by the shadows.

Meanwhile, Yiyan quietly floated up behind the left hilichurl. Normally, the rapid flapping of a Flygon’s wings would create a lovely melody amidst a sandstorm, but this time the Mystic pokemon made sure to hover slowly instead to remain undetected. To be honest, sometimes Zhongli was surprised that this mischievous, energetic pokemon could be so silent.

Finally, Baijin silently floated next to them, before planting himself to the ground disguising himself like an ordinary rock. If it weren’t for his night-vision goggles, Zhongli would’ve been fooled as well. Then, the Geodude crossed his arms, and the next thing Zhongli saw was a brief glimmer of light as the Rock pokemon summoned a shield around the three pokemons.

_Everyone’s in position_ , Zhongli noted, nodding to himself as he held Huangjin close to his chest, the Magearna gripping his cream shirt tightly, _Then in 1... 2... 3..._

He flung a hand out, his prototype Vision bracelet glowing amber-bright. On his wordless command, it released the accumulated Geo energy stored within it, turning it into razor sharp jades in front of him. With a thought, the jades _lunged_ forward, _slicing_ through the air like daggers.

It nicked a hilichurl in several places, but didn’t do anything more than enraged it. This was one of the reasons why Visions were still a prototype technology—it took too long to gather the natural elemental energy around it, and could store too little to be useful in daily life. Still, in cases like this, the new technology has its uses.

The hilichurls whirled towards him, snarling. That was when Chenguang leapt out of her hiding place and _screeched_ , causing the hilichurls to clamp their ears in agony. Then, Yiyan descended upon them, his wings flapping rapidly and causing sand to whipped against their eyes, effectively blinding them.

Baijin jumped, revealing his disguise, and with a crackle of yellow lightning, _punched_ the hilichurl Zhongli had nicked. It shrieked, wildly patting the scorch mark that was left on its shoulder. Before it could do anything else, however, the Geodude finished it off with another well-placed Thunder Punch.

The dying hilichurl wailed, disappearing into embers of red and black, leaving only a damaged mask behind.

The other hilichurls tried to attack, but Zhongli’s pokemons were already upon them. Chenguang used Power Gem, summoning shards of rock around her before launching them at her enemy, effectively _piercing_ a hilichurl better than he did with his prototype Vision. At the same time, Yiyan opened his jaw and unleashed a beam of purple energy, _scorching_ the other hilichurl instantly.

However, they missed the samachurl.

The remaining samachurl shrieked—crying in agony over its lost brethren—as it waved its staff and muttered words in an indecipherable language. Suddenly, several miniature tornadoes spiralled towards him, threatening to suck everything in its path.

Zhongli _slammed_ his hand down onto the ground, _willing_ the remaining Geo energy stored in his prototype Vision to burst forth.

A pillar surged up from the ground, quickly elevating him and Huangjin to safer grounds. He held the Magearna in front of him, ordering, “Huangjin, _Fleur Cannon!”_

“Magearna!” Huangjin cried out, swinging their arms in front of them. The tips of their metallic hands opened like petals, unleashing a laser of purple-pink light which _burned everything_ in its path.

_“Yaaahh!!!”_

The samachurl screamed, its body burning away into typical black-and-red embers, before that, too, faded away. Only a sealed scroll was left behind as silence gradually descended onto the ruined corridor.

Slowly, Zhongli released a breath, shoulders slumping in relief. He brought the Magearna closer to him, feeling them hugging him back. His other pokemons approached the pillar, a spring to their steps.

As a young historian and CEO, fighting wasn’t really his area of expertise. While he has some experience in regular pokemon battles, that was completely different compared to fighting for one’s survival out in the wilds or in ruins. He wasn’t a warrior from those bygone eras, after all.

Thankfully, he has his friends to help him along. Without them, Zhongli was sure that he would be long dead by now.

* * *

With Yiyan’s help, Zhongli managed to get down from the pillar. His Flygon basically carried him down from the Geo construct, before wagging his tail happily. Zhongli chuckled, patting his head, before he also repeated the gesture to his other pokemons.

Once that was done, he picked up the loot dropped by the monsters. While he wasn’t certain about the mysterious connection between hilichurls and ruins, these would still be potentially useful for his research. If not, then he could always just use it to further enhance or test out the other prototype Visions that they were currently creating.

Sucrose and Albedo—Mondstadt’s two best alchemists—would probably enjoy getting new materials for their experiments, Zhongli mused.

After checking that there were no other treasures or loot to be found, Zhongli and his pokemons left the hilichurl camp, descending deeper into the ruins.

* * *

_8:27 pm._

A quick glance at his watch revealed the time, causing Zhongli to pause in his tracks. His pokemons stopped alongside him, looking up at him in confusion. Meanwhile, he frowned down at his watch.

He was supposed to return by or before 12 am. That was the time limit that Vice Chancellor Jean and Captain Kaeya had set for him. They told him that, since the ruins were still newly discovered, it was dangerous for a human to go alone—even with a full team of pokemons. It was only because they knew he was a powerful Pokemon Trainer that they allowed him go into the ruins on his own.

Still, before entering the ruins, Captain Kaeya of the Favonius Corps had told him this: _“If you’re not back here by 12 am, I’m going to tell Guizhong. Let’s see how you handle that.”_

As much as he loved his childhood best friend and fiancé _(though not in a romantic sense; their marriage was arranged by their families)_ , Zhongli _really_ rather not sit through another one of her lectures. _‘Take care of your safety’_ this, and _‘Don’t be so reckless’_ that; honestly, Guizhong was such a worrywart.

Still, she was his best friend, and one of the geniuses who paved the way to creating these prototype Visions. It was because of her that Zhongli could even get his Geo Vision.

And if she found out that he was late to return to the meeting point, then she’ll tell that to the _rest_ of their friends. That would be...

If having to face Guizhong’s lectures were bad enough, then he shuddered to imagine that on top of Xiao and Cloud Retainer’s scoldings. Mountain Shaper and Moon Carver would give him the cold, silent treatment, making him feel guilty. And then there was Ganyu’s sad, disappointed expression...

Even the mental image of that was enough to make Zhongli felt like he kicked a dog.

So, considering how long it took him to go down to this point, the young historian should _probably_ turn back now if he wished to be back before his time limit.

_Then again..._

Zhongli shined a light to the tunnel before him. The empty corridor stretched out before him, disappearing into the darkness beyond his flashlight. What laid in there, he wondered?

There was only one way to find out.

_Just a little bit more should be fine,_ Zhongli thought, continuing his descent into the ruins. His pokemons walked alongside him, providing him both protection and comfort, _Just a little bit more, and then I’ll return to the surface. Everything should be fine..._

_...Right?_

* * *

Zhongli _really_ should’ve known better than to jinx himself.

He crouched behind a fallen rock formation, which was likely formed when this portion of the ceiling caved in. Ahead was a massive, circular hall with a domed high ceiling. The floor was engraved with symbols that he had seen in other ruins, and all around the sides grew natural, glowing crystals. These crystals provided just enough illumination for him to glimpsed the murals decorating the domed ceiling; the pictures above them tinted by a faint luminescent blue.

He wanted to go in and examine the murals one by one...if it weren’t for the Ruin Guard sitting in the center of the hall.

There was no way for him to tell if the Ruin Guard was active. Since it was a machine, his night-vision goggles wouldn’t help him here, nor would anything else he has packed into his overly large backpack or in the side bag slung across his chest. As he mulled over the issue, he felt a faint tugging on his thick, black hiking pants.

“What is it, Chenguang?” He asked, looking down at the Persian.

“Perrr...” The feline pokemon purred, gently biting his pants and trying to tug him away. He couldn’t understand what she said, but guessing on her narrowing eyes, Zhongli assumed that she was trying to say, _“Don’t even think about it.”_

The young historian glanced at the inert Ruin Guard, “It might not be working. After all, based on the murals and symbols we’ve seen so far, this ruin is perhaps around 6,000 years old.”

“Perrrsiannn...” Chenguang sighed, letting go of his pants. The Persian glanced at his Geodude and Flygon.

Baijin floated next to him, pulling at his sleeve, “Geo geo.”

Looking at the worried slant of his Geodude’s thick, rocky brows, Zhongli thought that this action meant, _“I agree with her. We should leave right now.”_

“As long as we stay close to the sides then it should be okay,” the Pokemon Trainer replied, a hand on his chin in thought.

“Flygon, fly!” Yiyan chirruped next to him, making him smile. His Persian glared at the dragon-type for that, however, while his Geodude placed his face in his palm and sighed.

Zhongli didn’t know exactly what the Flygon said, but he knew support when he heard it, “That’s right, Yiyan. We can do it.”

His other pokemons looked skeptical, but they followed him when he began to walk to the sides. As long as they stuck to the perimeter of the hall and stayed clear from the Ruin Guard, it should be alright, Zhongli thought.

He was proven wrong, however, when its cyclops eye began blinking red.

“Uh...”

Before the Ruin Guard could fully activate, Zhongli tossed out his remaining two pokeballs. In a burst of red light, his Aerodactyl and Steelix appeared, ready to fight.

Cuiyu, the Aerodactyl, took one look at the re-activated Ruin Guard and gave him a _look_ , lightly slapping him on the head with her tail, as if saying, _“Really? **Again**?”_

Zhongli could only chuckle nervously at her non-verbal rebuke.

“Yiyan, Cuiyu, fly above it! Yiyan, use Rock Tomb to block its attacks. Cuiyu, throw Stealth Rock around it to limit its movements,” Zhongli ordered rapidly, “Meihua, try to use Bind to crush it!”

The three pokemons immediately leapt into action. The Flygon flew above the machine, condensing his natural-born Geo energy into large boulders, before _hurling_ them at the Ruin Guard. Above the machine’s other side, the Aerodactyl summoned _dozens_ of levitating stones around it. As the Ruin Guard swung its arms to destroy the thrown boulders, the stones’ razor sharp edges _cut_ through its metal limbs.

Dust and sand _exploded_ in front of them when the Ruin Guard destroyed Yiyan’s boulders in one go, but Meihua was already rushing ahead. The Steelix used the raining sand as cover to snake around it, wrapping her steel body all around the machine. She tried to _crush_ it within her grip, but the Ruin Guard pushed her coils aside and _leapt_.

Zhongli dashed to the side, narrowly avoiding the crash. His thick, black boots skidded across the ancient marble floor, nearly causing him to trip over himself. Thankfully, Baijin steadied him.

He held Huangjin in his arms; the Magearna gripping his cream shirt tightly as they cried out softy in fear. Quickly, Zhongli commanded, “Chenguang, use Icy Wind! Baijin, Thunder Punch!”

Thank the Seven Archons that he had used a Technical Machine to teach the Persian that ice move. With her forehead gem glowing blue, Chenguang summoned a freezing gale, creating frost all over the machine. Baijin followed it up with an Electro-infused fist, yellow lightning sparking up and down his fist.

The resulting blow knocked the Ruin Guard back. Baijin didn’t let up, punching it _again_ and _again_ with fists that rang like thunder. The mix of Electro and Cryo elements brittled the machine’s defences, allowing the Geodude to _easily_ dent it.

However, before they could celebrate, the Ruin Guard threw its arms back and opened its silos.

_Oh no!_

A barrage of missiles were launched into the air, _rushing_ towards him with pinpoint accuracy. Zhongli couldn’t even use his Geo Vision to make a shield or pillar to block it; the prototype device having ran out of energy a while back. His Magearna didn’t know Protect or Detect too, so there was no dodging the blow.

He curled over Huangjin, hoping to at least protect them. The last thing he saw before his world went black was a flash of steel.

* * *

“Ugh...”

Pain shot up all over his body. Zhongli groaned, rolling to the side. The fact that he could feel anything at all was a _miracle_.

He couldn’t see them—his eyes still clenched shut in pain—but he could hear his pokemons moving around him. The ground beneath him felt smooth and cool when he pressed his cheek against it, shifting beneath and around him slowly. _Meihua_ , he thought languorously.

His Steelix must have protected him and Huangjin from the missiles, tanking the barrage with her steel skin. He _really_ owed the Iron Snake pokemon one. Later, if they make it to Mondstadt in one piece, he would treat her to all the poffins and poke puffs she wanted.

“Magi...” He heard Huangjin murmured, concern evident in their tone. Small, metallic arms gently pressed against his side, “Magea...”

Soft light enveloped them, bright enough that he could see it through his eyelids. Gradually, the pain lessened, allowing him to breathe easier. He opened his eyes, slowly pushing himself up to see the Artificial pokemon leaning against him

_They must have used Pain Split_ , Zhongli thought, patting their head gratefully. Magearna was a pokemon created by a scientist from an ancient civilisation thousands of years ago. Whoever had made them had used life energy from other pokemons, creating the spherical Soul-Heart in the Artificial pokemon’s chest. Because of this, Huangjin was highly empathetic, and would do whatever they could to relieve other people’s pain.

“Thank you, Huangjin,” he said gratefully. Then he craned his neck, seeing the Steelix’s head high above his, “And thank you too, Meihua, for protecting us.”

“Aero!” Cuiyu poked at his shoulder irritably, “Aerodactyl, aero!”

Beneath her annoyed tone, Zhongli could sense her worry. He chuckled, patting her head. The Fossil pokemon huffed, but leaned her head against his palm.

“Thank you too, Cuiyu, and everyone,” the young historian spoke sincerely, looking at all his pokemons who had gathered around him. He smiled softly, “I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for all of you.”

“Fly!” Yiyan rushed over to him, enveloping him in a near-crushing embrace. He let out a small _‘oof’_ , but the Flygon ignored him, almost crying, “Flygon, fly _flyyy_!”

“I’m alright, Yiyan. _Really_ ,” Zhongli patted the dragon-type on the back. Over the Flygon’s shoulders, he saw Baijin crossing his arms and Chenguang glaring at him.

“I know, it’s my fault,” he told them, finally released from the Flygon’s hug, “I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful next time.”

The Geodude sighed, uncrossing his arms to lightly pat him on the arm. His Persian glared at him for a moment, before she also sighed and approached him. She butted her head against his hand, and he scratched the back of her ears, earning him a contented purr.

Once he had appeased all his pokemons, Zhongli stood up. There were still some soreness in his bones, but after the Magearna had used Pain Split, it was _much_ more bearable. Knowing that the move meant that Huangjin must take on half of his pain, he knew that he _really_ owed them for that.

_I owe everyone here for saving me. When we get back to Mondstadt, I’m treating everyone to dinner._

Zhongli patted the dust off his thick, brown, heavy-duty hooded coat, grateful that he wasn’t wearing the business suits he usually wore in Liyue. If he did that, then it would’ve been torn and ripped to pieces _so_ many times now. He didn’t mind paying the million mora cost to buy a new one, but his secretary, Ganyu, always looked at him strangely whenever he did so.

Next he hefted his overly-stuffed and large travel backpack onto his back. Baijin, Yiyan, or Cuiyu must have removed it and placed it to the side for him, given that they were the only ones who have hands and were strong enough to lift it beside him. Once the familiar heavy weight was back onto his back, the young historian looked around.

There were plenty of natural-grown, glowing crystals in the tunnel that they’ve found themselves in, giving him plenty of light to see without needing his flashlight. To his right, he saw long, large drag marks—that must be from Meihua, dragging him away to somewhere safer. Following those drag marks, his eyes caught sight of a dead end.

Craning his head back, Zhongli could make out a large hole on the distant ceiling. The explosion must have blew a hole in the floor, causing it to collapse with him, the Steelix, and the Magearna. Considering how high the drop and how large the crater formed by their impact was, Zhongli suspected that Meihua not only wrapped herself around him and Huangjin to block the missiles, but had also used Protect to cushion them from the fall as much as she could.

Of course, she was still a large, living _steel_ snake. No matter how much she tried, the impact of him colliding against her steel skin would still hurt. No wonder Zhongli woke up sore.

But he was alive. That was all that mattered.

His gaze trailed down and slid to the left. There was no way they could return the same way they came from. Cuiyu or Yiyan could fly him up there—the other pokemons safely tucked in their pokeballs—but they would still face that Ruin Guard. After his brush with death, Zhongli _really_ didn’t want to tempt fate further.

So that meant there was only one thing left to do.

The path to his left led to a tunnel that gently sloped downwards. It was brightly illuminated by the same glowing crystals he saw growing in the hall and, now, around him. That wasn’t, however, enough to see where it led.

_Only one way to find out..._

They couldn’t go back the same way they came, so there was only one thing they could do: go onwards and downwards.

* * *

Zhongli had to put his Aerodactyl, Flygon, and Steelix back into their pokeballs.

There was no way around the issue. The further they delved in, the narrower it became, until they were forced to walk in single file. He had to put the three pokemons back into their pokeballs because there was no way they could fit unless they risked a cave-in.

Yiyan had whined when he told them that, the Flygon pouting a bit. Meanwhile, Cuiyu glanced at his Persian, Chenguang. From the looks on their faces, it seemed they were silently saying, _“I’m leaving him to you. Please don’t let this idiot do something stupid again.”_

Meihua, on the other hand, simply stared at him, her gaze as heavy as stone. It reminded him of Guizhong, who often told him, _“Don’t be so reckless!”_

Zhongli had nodded at her, understanding her message without words. Satisfied, the quiet Steelix allowed herself to be called back into her pokeball.

Now, the only pokemons who were in the tunnel with him were Chenguang, Huangjin, and Baijin. The Persian took the lead again, sensitive whiskers twitching as she warily looked ahead. Behind her was the Magearna, who walked carefully, peering at the crystals around them cautiously. Meanwhile, bringing up the rear was his ever reliable Geodude.

As they walked deeper into the earth, Zhongli checked his watch, and winced.

_10:19 pm..._

There was a _chance_ that, by some miracle, they could make their way back to the meeting point before 12 am, but Zhongli wasn’t optimistic. He was pretty certain that he had used up all of his good luck on surviving the missile attacks. So, it seemed like he would be facing _another_ long lecture from his friends...

Zhongli sighed, trudging on. His friends were such _worrywarts_.

* * *

After a half hour of walking, the tunnel opened up to a spacious, seemingly natural cavern.

Zhongli looked around, awed. Around him, his pokemons also held similar expressions of wonder. No wonder, because the view was _stunning_.

Teal crystals jutted out from the rock; some large, some small, but _everywhere_. They decorated the cavern like a thousand stars hewn from the earth, brighter than most noctilucous jades he has ever seen. Bioluminescent grass also glowed a soft teal, swaying gently to an unseen breeze.

The path ahead of them spread open and sloped downwards, leading to a crystal-clear, tranquil lake with a small island in the center. Circular stone slabs created a stepping stone path across the lake, leading into an area that Zhongli couldn’t see from his vantage point. That was because gigantic crystals surged upwards on all sides of the small island, forming a natural wall around it and blocking his view.

Zhongli walked towards the lake, his pokemon following him. He picked up Huangjin and hopped over the stepping stone path, Chenguang following close behind him while Baijin floated a little ahead of them. Once they reached the island, he set the Magearna down and went in.

Another massive crystal greeted them when they entered the center of the island, glowing a calm, luminescent blue and ringed by another pool of clear water. That was, however, not what shocked Zhongli.

“Is...is that the _Anemo Archon Barbatos!?”_

The boy trapped inside the crystal looked _exactly_ like the giant stone statue of the Anemo Archon which towered over Mondstadt. Aside from his...revealing clothes _(why would a god wear **that** , the young historian distantly wondered)_, everything else looked _exactly_ like what he envisioned the God of Freedom to looked like. It shocked the Liyuean to the core, enough that he completely froze in his tracks.

Pure white wings curled around the supposed Anemo Archon’s slim form, as unblemished hands stretched outwards. His palms were up and curled slightly inwards, as if offering his blessings. Seemingly suspended in mid air was a teal glass orb inlaid within a pair of tri-feathered wings, with a diamond-shaped tail on the bottom and five spikes at the top. It seemed to float above his open palms; three pairs of light green wings—that formed the regular symbol for Anemo—stamped into it like an insignia.

A pristine white hood covered the boy’s face, but Zhongli caught a glimpse of a gentle smile.

This form...this _gesture_ and _pose..._ all of it was identical to the many Statues of the Anemo Archon that dotted Mondstadt.

“Wha...what in the _world...?”_ The young historian breathed out, shocked, “ _If_ that’s the Anemo Archon, why is he here? Why is he trapped inside a crystal?”

Teyvat was, supposedly, ruled under the divine authority of the Seven. In practice however, _none_ of the Seven Archons have appeared before the mass in _thousands of years_. Although the people still worshipped them, no one expected to ever see them ever again, and more than a few have relegated them to the realm of fairytales.

_(He knew that Keqing did so with tales of Rex Lapis.)_

**_If_** this was the missing Anemo Archon Barbatos...Zhongli’s head spun with the implications.

Almost in a trance, Zhongli stepped forward, amber eyes wide. His pokemons did nothing to stop him. They, too, were still too stunned to notice anything more than what was in front of them.

Slowly, hesitantly, Zhongli raised a hand. His hand wavered in midair for a second, before he carefully pressed his gloved palm against the cool crystal.

It shattered _instantly_.

“Wha—!?”

The moment stretched into a brief eternity. Zhongli—amber eyes wide—watched as the angelic figure fell forward, his wings disappearing into motes of light. Briefly, the boy’s eyes opened, and Zhongli’s breath was caught in his throat as he locked eyes with the prettiest shade of viridian he has ever seen.

_Beautiful._

Then the moment passed. The boy’s eyes slid shut as he collided against Zhongli’s chest. The young historian fumbled for a second, before he managed to catch him in his arms. Gently, he knelt down and set the angelic figure on the ground, the boy’s head drooping over his shoulder.

Heart racing fast, Zhongli pulled away just far enough to look at the boy’s face. By all rights, it appeared that the presumed Anemo Archon was sleeping, chest gently rising and falling with each breath that softly brushed against the Pokemon Trainer’s cheek. It was as if the angelic figure in his arms was simply taking a nap.

He didn’t know how long he stared at the other’s face before the boy stirred, groaning softly.

“Wha...” The boy murmured, voice soft and much more high-pitched than Zhongli had been expecting. Pretty viridian eyes blinked, slowly gaining awareness of his surroundings, “Where...am I? Why am...I here...?”

Zhongli cleared his throat, suddenly nervous, “Are you alright? Can you tell me your name?”

The boy gazed up at him, shocked, “What? A _human?_ But how—”

He cut off, looking down at his own body, “What!? No— _No way!”_

Before Zhongli could ask him what was wrong, the boy jumped off his arms, running towards the crystal-clear waters that surrounded the large crystal that had encased him. He knelt by the small pool, his slim form shaking in astonishment. Confused, Zhongli watched as the boy raised a hand, touching his own face as wide viridian eyes gazed at his reflection in shock.

“Why...” Zhongli heard the boy breathed out, utterly in disbelief, _“...Am I a **human**?”_

* * *

.

.

.

**AUTHOR’S NOTES**

* * *

* * *

**Me:** I want to read a long Pokemon AU ZhongVen fic.

**Me:** *Sees there’s only a single regular Pokemon AU in the entire Genshin tag on AO3...and it’s a _one-shot_.*

**Me:** Fine, I’ll make it myself.

_HAHAHA!!!_ (´∀｀；) _(:3」∠)_

This is basically a Modern Reverse Pokemon Mystery Dungeon AU of Genshin Impact with a hint of Zelda: Breath of the Wild lol.

* * *

This is posted today to celebrate Zhongli’s birthday _and_ his new _potential_ buffs! More info can be found here: [Further Adjustments to Zhongli](https://genshin.mihoyo.com/en/news/detail/7747)

**Note** : I heard that the English version mistranslated the _“Effect doesn’t stack”_ line. Apparently in the Chinese version, it implies that the effect doesn’t stack with _multiple instances of Jade Shields_ _(so you can’t get 80% all ele+phys def down during co-op from 4 shields; which is fair. That’ll be too OP lol)_. **_Hopefully_** , it’ll actually stack with debuffs from other sources (like the 20% Geo def down from the upcoming Geo Resonance fix). **_This is still in beta though._**

It’s crazy. **_If_** this buff goes through unchanged, then he’ll _easily_ be a top-tier Support. It’s basically on-demand, offers half the debuffs of a 4p Viridescent Veneerer set _(VV doesn’t give Phys def down tho)_ , and with _potentially_ 100% uptime _(and doesn’t require you to beg RNG for the artefact set lol)_. I’m so happy for our Geo Archon :’)

* * *

Btw, the part where Venti talks about freedom in the beginning was actually something I’ve been planning on including in Earth and Wind. I just haven’t reached that point in the story yet _(still a **long** way to go, hiks TT^TT)_. So I ended up using those lines here first instead lol _(and yes, it’s a Persona reference hahaha)_.

Anyway...Yeah, hahaha...I ended up making another long, slowburn fic while in the middle of writing _another_ long, slowburn fic. Ehehe...I haven’t even made a rough outline for this yet. Oh well, we’ll see how it goes...

* * *

Zhongli’s pokemons are:

  * **Persian** ♀ **(** **晨光** **; Chénguāng; Morning light/Dawn)** :



Zhongli’s childhood friend and first pokemon. Often keeps Zhongli’s poor budgeting skill in check. Regal, formal, and often exasperated. The ‘straight man’ _(i.e. serious, composed, deadpan one)_ of the group.

Has the simplest name in comparison to the rest because Zhongli got her when he was a kid. Everyone else’s names are based on a proverb or so because it’s well, _Zhongli_.

  * **Geodude** ♂ **(** **百金** **; Bǎijīn; Hundred gold)** :



His name comes from the proverb: _Yī yǔ wéizhòng, bǎi jīn qīng_ (一语为重,百金轻).

**Literal Translation: “** _One word is heavy [in comparison to which a] hundred catties of gold is light.”_

**Figurative Translation:** _“One must keep one's promises at all costs.”_

Hardworking, diligent, and always encourage exercising and eating healthy. Refuses to evolve because he believes he can be a strong pokemon without it (kinda like Ash’s Pikachu). A true bro.

**Note** : Yes, I added a Geodude into his team because in the game Zhongli is, literally, a ‘Geo Dude’. XD

  * **Aerodactyl** ♀ **(** **翠玉** **; Cuìyù; Jade):**



Her name comes from the proverb: _Zhēn jīn bì fàngguāng; cuìyù bì yào cǎi_ (真金必放光,翠玉必耀彩)

**Literal Translation:** _“True gold always glitters [and] jade always sparkles.”_

**Figurative Translation:** _“Persons of ability will show their remarkable character and wisdom wherever they may be.”_

Blunt, sassy, and bold. She’ll speak her mind regardless of who she’s talking to, and can’t stand people who wastes time. Despite this, she has a warm, caring side too. The older sister of the group.

  * **Steelix** ♀ **(** **梅花** **; Méihuā; Plum blossom)** :



Her name comes from the proverb: _Bù shì yīfān hán chègǔ, zěn dé méihuā pūbí xiāng_ (不是一番寒彻骨,怎得梅花扑鼻香).

**Literal Translation** : _“Were it not for periods of bone-chilling winter cold, how could the nose-piercing fragrance of [winter] plum blossoms be obtained?”_.

**Figurative Translation:** _“One cannot enjoy the pleasures of life without enduring some hardships.”_

Silent, steadfast, and reliable. The motherly one of the group.

  * **Flygon** ♂ **(** **一言** **; Yīyán; One word)** :



His name comes from the proverb: _Yī yán wéi dìng_ (一言为定)

**Literal Translation:** _“One word settles the matter.”_

**Figurative Translation:** _“One's word is one's bond.”_

**Note:** This phrase also doubles as an idiom meaning _“The matter is settled.”_

Ironically, despite his name, Yiyan is the _chattiest_ of all of Zhongli’s pokemons, though he’s mostly silent in this chapter because of the seriousness of the situation. Otherwise he’s mischievous, playful and and energetic. The prankster of the group.

  * **Magearna [Genderless] (** **黄金** **; Huángjīn; Gold)** :



Their name comes from the proverb: _Huángjīn yǒu jià; rén wú jià_ (黄金有价,人无价)

**Translation: _“_** _Gold has a price [but] people are priceless.”_

A recent addition to his team. Zhongli accidentally found them while exploring an ancient ruin around Sal Terrae. Often quiet because they’re nervous and shy when meeting new people, though they have slowly began warming up to the team. The little sibling of the group.

* * *

Can you guess what kind of pokemon Venti used to be? Ehehe... ;D

Btw, I have some thoughts on what pokemons the other character can get, but I’m still open to suggestions. If you guys have any suggestions or recommendations, then please leave a note in the comment section below! ^_^

Thank you very much for reading this! Hope you all have a nice day! :D

**Uploaded on 30 December 2020**

** Next Chapter Summary: **

Venti have been asleep for a very, very long time. _Too long_ , in fact.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venti have been asleep for a very, very long time. _Too long_ , in fact.

All he knew was darkness, but that was alright. Here, in the gentle embrace of the void, there was peace to be found. No song nor music could he heard too, but that, was also fine. For here in the ever-present solemn darkness, the silent solitude was serene.

He knew not how long he had slept. Time held no meaning for the one trapped inside the crystal. The world around him could fall and turn to ruin, but still he would slumber on.

One day though, he heard a faint ripple.

A question rang in the dark: _Who are you?_

Curious, he wanted to ask back, _Who are **you**?_

Yet his throat found no voice. He could not speak, could not sing. All he could do was _listen_.

_Who are you?_

Who was he indeed...?

Then, light pierced the gloom, startling bright and clear. It was naught but a pinprick in the horizon, yet he fell towards it nonetheless. As an invisible wind tore at him, he found that he could not shout, could not scream.

He could only hope that whatever laid beyond that light would catch him.

* * *

Venti stared uncomprehendingly at his own reflection.

What stared back at him was undoubtedly a human face. Framed by a pair of twin braids that glowed faintly teal at the ends, the person looking back at him with wide viridian eyes seemed...faintly familiar. He could not, for the life of him, remember where he had seen this face however.

All he knew for certain was that it wasn’t _his_ face.

Venti was a pokemon. He _knew_ that; that was a _fact_. This face, these eyes, this _body_ —none of it belonged to _him_.

Yet here he was anyway, staring at the face of a faintly familiar stranger.

“Are you alright?” A soft, deep voice broke through the panic, grounding him back to the present. Venti turned, looking at the long-haired, brunet human who had woken him, “My name is Zhongli. I found you trapped inside a large crystal. Do you remember how you got there?”

“Zhong...li...” Venti repeated, testing that new name on his now-human tongue. The pokemon-turned-human glanced at the scattered, tiny fragments of crystals that laid on the ground, “I...was trapped? How? Why?”

The human— _Zhongli_ —shrugged, “I was hoping you could tell me.”

He stared blankly at him and the scattered crystals, shaking his head slowly, “I...I can’t remember...Why can’t I remember...?”

He clutched his head, _willing_ himself to remember _something, anything_. No matter how much he forced himself however, he _couldn’t_. Nothing came to recollections; all he was left with was a slowly dawning realisation that he had just _lost_ his entire _life_.

“Ah...uh...” Venti breathed quickly, chest aching from an unknown gap that came from his missing memories. He curled in on himself as his body shook, pressing his forehead on his knees. _Why? Why can’t I remember **anything**?_

_‘_ “Hey, hey...” A soft voice called to him. Someone slowly and gently touched his shoulders, grounding him once more, “It’s okay...I’m here...We’ll figure it out, alright? Do you at least remember your name?”

It took a while, but eventually the shaking subsided. When Venti lifted his head up a little to peek at the human, he saw a pair of concerned amber eyes gazing at him.

“I...I’m Venti...” he coughed, wiping his tears away, before repeating firmly, “My name is Venti.”

“Venti,” Zhongli repeated it back to him, smiling faintly, “That’s good. It’s nice to meet you, Venti.”

Venti nodded, a touch unsure. His panic was slowly subsiding though, kept at bay by the human’s warm touch and concerned gaze. Carefully, he uncurled from himself, looking at the other warily.

“Do you remember anything else?” The brunet man asked him gently, “Your age, family, home, anything?”

“I’m over twenty-one summers old,” Venti answered almost immediately, blinking at the small, sudden rush of information, “I have an older brother named Barbatos, and I...I think I used to be part of an Adventure Team.”

“You’re _twenty-one?”_ The human looked taken aback, pulling away slightly to look at him.

“Yes...” Venti’s brows furrowed at the reaction. He was _certain_ that he was that old. A quick glance at his reflection though, made him frown.

As a pokemon, Venti could easily tell the ages of other pokemon. Bird-like, flying, or dragon-type pokemons were the easiest, but he could tell the general age of different pokemon by either sight or scent. It was much more difficult, however, for him to do the same for _humans_.

Oh sure, he could differentiate between a human child and an elder _(mostly by their sizes and the wrinkles on their faces)_ , but the adults of that species? He couldn’t tell the difference between a 20 years-old and a 30 years-old, or a 25 years-old from a 50 years-old. They all looked the same to him.

Then again, humans faced the same problems too when it came to pokemons. Very few of them could tell the individual differences between pokemon of the same species, apart from gender or Shiny status. Venti supposed that was a problem both races shared.

“What’s with that look?” Venti questioned, frowning a little, “I don’t look _that_ old, do I?”

“Ah, no, the opposite actually...” Zhongli muttered before shaking his head. His amber eyes were piercing as he asked, “You have an older brother named Barbatos?”

Venti nodded, more certain of himself, “Yes, that’s his name.”

“Hmm...” Zhongli looked thoughtful, “Is this the same as the Anemo Archon Barbatos?”

“Anemo Archon what now?”

“Never mind,” the brunet shook his head again, “You said that you were part of an...’Adventure Team’ was it? Do you remember any of your teammates?”

“Sure! There’s Barbatos, and...uh...” Venti trailed off, frowning uncertainly.

Zhongli waited patiently for him to finish, but when he couldn’t continue, the human murmured, “Alright then. Do you remember anything else?”

Venti shook his head silently, hopelessness gnawing at his heart.

“Okay,” Zhongli nodded again, deep voice still steady as the earth. It calmed Venti despite the panic and worries clawing up at it, as if the man in front of him could be as reliable and dependable as the ground beneath their feet. Without him fully realising it, the pokemon-turned-human started to cling to his steadiness like an anchor.

“If I may hazard a guess, it seems that you suffer from episodic memory loss,” the human calmly theorised, “You can still remember facts about your life, such as your name, age, and your older brother’s name, but you can’t remember any details of your own life.”

“That...sounds right,” Venti replied carefully.

“I’m no doctor, so I cannot tell you what caused your amnesia nor how to recover from it,” Zhongli told him, extending a hand, “But if you like, you can come with me and I’ll help you in whatever way I can. I cannot promise you that you’ll recover your memories, but I can at least promise you that I will try to help.”

The amnesiac looked at the offered hand, before his viridian gaze trailed up that arm to stare at the other’s amber gaze. Those cor lapis eyes were inscrutable, Venti observed, but they were _warm_. Everything about this man had been warm, kind, and gentle like the nurturing earth since the moment Venti met with him.

With much less trepidation than he expected, Venti took his hand.

The man smiled briefly—a crack on a stone revealing the glimmer of a hidden gem underneath—and pulled him to his feet.

* * *

After Zhongli had calmed Venti down, the human introduced him to his pokemon.

“This is Chenguang,” he gestured towards the Persian, who stared at Venti with narrowed eyes, “The Geodude over there is Baijin, and the Magearna here is Huangjin.”

Smiling a tad nervously, Venti greeted them, “It’s nice to meet you! I’m Venti.”

_“Hmm,”_ the Persian, Chenguang, prowled warily around him, whiskers twitching as she sniffed him, _“He seems harmless at least, but you never know. Remember that time when a Treasure Hoarder tricked Zhongli and nearly got us killed by that Ruin Guard?”_

Before Venti could reply to that, the Geodude, Baijin, spoke, _“Now, now, Chenguang, let’s give him the benefit of the doubt, hmm? It doesn’t look like his amnesia is fake.”_

_“One of us have to be wary, Baijin, or else Zhongli will get himself killed,”_ Chenguang snapped back, though guessing by her tone it seemed that her irritation came more from exasperation than true anger.

“Eh, what do you mean?” Venti looked at the Persian and Geodude, “How often does Zhongli nearly gets himself killed?”

Silence flooded the luminous cavern. All three pokemon stared at him, with the two who had spoken looking at him with wide, shocked eyes and jaws dropped. Meanwhile, next to him, Zhongli suddenly glanced at him with interest.

_“You-you can **understand** us!?”_ Chenguang nearly shouted, pinning him with a sharp gaze, _“How? No humans can understand pokemon speech!”_

“But I’m not a _human_!” Venti protested, “I’m a _pokemon_!”

_“But how does **that** work?”_ Baijin floated over to him, arms crossed and brows furrowed in contemplation, _“Pokemons can’t turn into humans, everyone knows that!”_

_“Umm...”_ the silent Magearna, Huangjin, finally spoke up, murmuring, _“Well...we **did** find him trapped inside a crystal under an ancient ruin. And he **does** look like the Anemo Archon...Maybe it’s possible somehow...?”_

“I guess...?” Venti shrugged, “I don’t even know how I got here, much less how I transformed into a human...”

The Persian’s stare turned thoughtful, though it was plain to see by the tenseness of her shoulders that she was still wary, _“If this is true, then perhaps you’ll be of great help to our Trainer’s research...”_

Venti tilted his head, curious, “What research?”

“Ahem,” Zhongli cleared his throat, drawing all of their attention. When the pokemon-turned-human looked at him, he noticed how attentive and sharp the other’s golden gaze was, “I’m guessing that they’re telling you about my research?”

He nodded, “Yeah, what’s it about?”

Zhongli gazed at him for a moment, before he clearly stated, “To put it simply, I wish to speak to pokemons.”

“Eh?” Venti’s brows knotted in confusion, “But you already _can_ speak to them.”

The human shook his head, “Not the same way you apparently can. Humans and pokemons speak completely different languages. While we can come to understand each other through time and effort, we still can’t speak to each other the same way you and I are doing right now.”

“That is why I’m here,” Zhongli explained, “I have a theory that people in the long-forgotten past was able to speak with pokemons. To communicate with them the same way a regular person can converse with another. For some reason, however, that ability was lost in time.”

“Some say that Celestia has taken away our ability to converse easily with each other as punishment for mortal arrogation. Others claim that we never have such abilities to begin with, and any tales of such things are simply fairytales. Still others believe that people from those bygone eras were able to create tools that allowed them to speak with pokemon, but that those devices were lost when their civilisations came to an end.”

“I do not know the truth,” Zhongli stated, amber gaze serious, “but I am determined to find out.”

“Oh...” When faced with such determination and willpower, there was very little a person could say. Looking at him—head held high and cor lapis eyes unwavering—Venti could believe that Zhongli really would achieve his dream someday. It seemed as inevitable as the tectonic plates shifting deep underneath them.

“You say that you were once a pokemon, correct?” The Pokemon Trainer asked after he gave no further replies. The brunet tilted his head curiously, “Do you remember what pokemon you were?”

“I...” Venti stared blankly at him, before looking at the ground, “I...don’t know.”

* * *

Venti was an _interesting_ person.

Zhongli would have come to this conclusion even _without_ the revelation that he used to be a pokemon. While he wasn’t entirely certain that Venti actually _was_ a former pokemon, he was willing to give the other the benefit of the doubt. After all, Venti was able to speak to his pokemons easily—a feat that no other human was capable of—so Zhongli was willing to believe him for now.

Aside from his ability to speak to pokemons _(which Zhongli would question him later, after the...adult...gained his bearing in this new world he woke up to)_ , there were plenty of other things that fascinated the young historian. First was his similar appearance to the long-missing Anemo Archon Barbatos, who might very well have been his _older brother_. The implications of _that_ was still spinning in Zhongli’s mind.

_(Mondstadt—despite being the Country of Freedom—was very spiritual and many still believed that the Anemo Archon would someday return to them. While the number of devout believers weren’t as many as it used to be in the distant past, there were still many who held faith in the winds; as shallow as that belief might be. If the people knew that Venti was **related** to the Anemo Archon...)_

Second was the fact that the other had been trapped in a crystal for Archons-knew-how-long. Zhongli hadn’t spoken to him about this yet, but he suspected that Venti was actually over _6,000 years old_. The ruins around them were _at least_ that old, after all, if not, possibly _even older_.

Venti, however, seemed to still be coming to grips with this new reality he had woken up to. Zhongli didn’t want to overburden him by telling him of his theory. Later, after they were safely in Mondstadt, Zhongli would gently break this news to him.

_Perhaps he was twenty-one years old when he was trapped in there?_ Zhongli wondered, watching as the pokemon-turned-human carefully leapt from stone to stone, crossing the crystal-clear lake that ringed the crystalline island where they had found Venti, _That would make him **at least** 6,021 years old._

Zhongli shook his head, unable to grasp such a huge number. If _he_ were to live that long, he wouldn’t know what he would do.

A nudge from his Geodude brought him out of his thoughts, and Zhongli carefully hopped over the stepping stone path leading across the lake. Ahead, Venti waited barefooted with his Persian and Magearna, seemingly unconcerned with the chilled temperature even though he wore such a revealing outfit.

_That_ was the third thing that stood out to him. Zhongli wanted to blush in secondhand embarrassment, but held himself back. _Who_ , he thought with a tinge of despair, _gave him **those clothes**!?_

Could they even be _called_ clothes? Venti was barely wearing anything!

First there was that thigh-high...stocking, or legging...or _something_. He couldn’t call that footwear since it only covered one leg and left Venti’s feet completely bare. Furthermore, why didn’t it also cover his _other_ leg, instead of leaving it completely naked save for a glowing green pattern circling his upper thigh!?

Then there were those _shorts_. Could they be called shorts? It barely covered anything! _Who gave him those **booty shorts**?_ Zhongli silently questioned, almost curling his hands into fists at the the thought, _I just want to speak to them. **Really**._

Lastly, there was that...top. There was _no way_ Zhongli could ever call it a shirt or anything close to decent. It only covered his upper chest, and even then that was just _barely_. The rest of his torso and stomach was bared to the world, revealing another glowing, triangular, green tattoo on the center of Venti’s chest. Zhongli couldn’t help but think, _It would look much less scandalous if he went **shirtless**._

_Who gave him **those clothes**!?_

Really, Zhongli _seriously_ questioned the intentions of the person who got Venti to wear these things.

Once he reached the other side of the lake, Zhongli asked him, “Aren’t you cold?”

“No,” Venti shook his head, “I’m perfectly fine.”

Zhongli looked at him skeptically, already dropping his oversized backpack with a thud, “Right...”

Quickly, he unzipped the a compartment and took out a rolled-up plastic bag. Inside that were his shirts, crumpled from being rolled up so tightly but still perfectly dry and comfy. He handed a brown shirt over to Venti, before rolling up the plastic bag again and storing it away.

Venti stared blankly at the offered shirt, holding it up a little away from him, “Uh...”

“You should wear it,” Zhongli told him bluntly, “It’s only going to get colder from here.”

His watch told him that it was now 11:28 pm. Zhongli had given up hope on getting to rendezvous point on time. _At least_ , he thought, as he silently stared Venti down, _I found something—some **one** —interesting enough that makes going through another one of Guizhong’s lecture’s worth it._

After a few moments of silent staring, the pokemon-turned-human relented with a sigh and put on the shirt. When he did so, the ends of the shirt fell to his thighs while a bit of the collar slipped from Venti’s shoulder. It was clearly too big for him, but at least it covered him more than whatever that _thing_ he wore when he woke up did.

_Hmm,_ Zhongli frowned slightly, looking through his bag again, _Still not enough..._

The brunet sifted through his bag, feeling through the many rolled up plastic bags that kept his clothings, food, and cooking equipments safe and dry, before withdrawing one. Unrolling it, he took out a fluffy black jacket with a fur-trimmed hood. This he also gave to the disbelieving Venti.

“I really don’t need this,” Venti told him, trying to push the jacket back to him, “I’m not cold. Really!”

“I _insist,_ ” Zhongli pushed the jacket back with a persistent stare.

Unable to argue against him, the shorter man resignedly put it on. Like the shirt, it was too big for him; the sleeves hanging off his fingers and the bottom of it brushing his thighs, almost covering the shirt. Zhongli reached forward and zipped the jacket up, before pulling back and nodding to himself.

_There,_ he thought, satisfied, _Now he’s decently covered up._

Zhongli would have given him his coat to wear, but considering how short the other man was, he have a feeling that it would only lead to the pokemon-turned-human tripping over it. It was too bad that his wings had disappeared into motes of light when he had awaken, or else Venti could have just flown with it without worries.

“Is there anything else?” Venti asked, raising a brow as he waved his hands. With the way the too-large sleeves covered his hands, he looked kind of like a cat waving his paws.

_How cute,_ the young historian thought idly, a faint smile on his lips as he took something from his coat pocket, “One more thing. Here, this was with you when I found you.”

The younger man took the Anemo orb, brows furrowed as he rolled the glass orb between his palms. “Thanks,” Venti said, “But I don’t know what this is for.”

“Perhaps it was important to you?” Zhongli shrugged, reaching into his bag again, “Whatever it is, it must be important if you have it with you while you were trapped inside the crystal. It’s most likely a link to your past.”

“Ah, that is true...” Venti nodded, watching him take out a thin coil of rope.

With a motion of his hand, he silently asked the younger man to lend him the orb. After receiving the orb from Venti, Zhongli threaded one end of the rope through its topmost triangle, then looped it once more for good measure before tying a knot to ensure that it wouldn’t slide up or down. Then, he unsheathed the knife he had strapped to his thigh and cut the other end of the rope, before tying that too.

When he was done, the orb now looked like a makeshift pendant.

“Here you go,” Zhongli stood and hung the necklace around Venti’s neck, “This isn’t exactly my best work, but that’s all I can do with the limited materials I have on hand. I’ll get you a sturdier chain later after we get out of here.”

“Thank you,” Venti gripped the makeshift pendant, smiling gratefully at him, “Really... I... _thank you_. We’ve just met, but you’ve already done so much for me. You’re a really nice person, Zhongli.”

“Ah, I’m not _that_ kind,” the Pokemon Trainer chuckled, shaking his head and mussing the shorter man’s hair, “But you’re welcome, Venti.”

Zhongli turned away, looking at their crystalline surroundings. “Come,” he said, “Let’s look for a way out.”

* * *

In the end, it turned out that there was no other way out except the tunnel where they came from.

Venti saw Zhongli frowned when they reached that conclusion, staring at the tunnel pensively. Around him, his other pokemons shifted nervously.

_“Can’t believe that the only way back is through **there** ,”_ an Aerodactyl who was named Cuiyu grumbled, feet digging grooves on the ground. To help search the cavern, Zhongli had called out the rest of his pokemons and introduced them to Venti.

_“Aaahhhh, we have to go through that Ruin Guard again!”_ the Flygon known as Yiyan buzzed around them, speaking rapidly, _“It already beat our asses once! I don’t want to go through that again!”_

_“It won’t end that way,”_ the quiet Steelix, Meihua, stated with a calm, reassuring confidence, _“ **This** time, we are prepared.”_

_“You sure ‘bout that? Really? What if it attacked Zhongli again!?”_ Yiyan chattered on, wings flapping rapidly as he flittered around the steel snake, _“Aaaiiiyaaaa...what if he die? I can’t bear that! I don’t want to see him die! Why are humans so fragile!?”_

Meihua turned her stone head towards him, gaze steady and resolute while her voice rumbled like the earth, _“We will protect him.”_

_“Yeah,”_ Cuiyu flew over towards the worried Flygon and lightly slapped him on the head, _“Our Trainer might be an idiot, but he’s **our** idiot. We won’t let any stupid machine hurt him!”_

Listening to their conversation reassured Venti in a way. Smiling, the pokemon-turned-human lightly nudged Zhongli’s shoulder as he murmured, “Your pokemons really care about you.”

“Hm?” The young historian distractedly looked up from whatever musings he was stuck into, glancing at Venti, “Are they talking about me?”

“Yeah,” Venti nodded, tilting his head towards the trio of pokemons, “Hehehe...they’re talking about what kind of idiot you are. Apparently this isn’t the first time you nearly died?”

“Ah, that...” Zhongli coughed, the tips of his ears turning a light shade of red, “Venturing into ruins is a naturally dangerous job, and I admit that my...curiosity... often gets the better of me. That is what landed us in this situation in the first place.”

“I see, I see~” Venti laughed, smiling brightly, “But you know, I’m kinda glad you’re like that. If you weren’t, then we would never have met.”

The human blinked—as if that thought had just occurred to him—before smiling faintly, “Yes, you’re right.”

Venti nodded, grinning. The human he met might have a strange interest towards ruins and an alarming lack of self-preservation skill, but he seemed sincerely kind and gentle. His pokemons concerns over him appeared genuine too, and Venti knew that they would only do so if they believed that Zhongli deserved their affections and respect.

It made him feel a bit better about his amnesia. He might have forgotten everything about his life, but at least he was off to a good start!

* * *

The trek up the tunnel was long and, to the barefooted Venti, painful.

His feet hurt from stepping on rough stones and uneven terrain. Blisters formed on his soles, causing him jolts of pain whenever he placed one foot down. In the beginning it was bearable, but as the minutes crept on, the pain slowly grew to be overpowering.

“Umm...” Venti clutched the borrowed jacket closer to his chest, “Can we rest for a bit?”

Zhongli stopped, which caused his pokemons to pause in their tracks too. Since the tunnel was small they were forced to walk in single file, with Chenguang leading the front, Huangjin after her, and Baijin bringing up the rear. Zhongli walked behind the Magearna while Venti followed after him.

Because the tunnel was too narrow, Yiyan, Cuiyu, and Meihua had to remain in their pokeballs.

The human turned to face him, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” He tried to wave off his concerns, not wanting to burden the other man further, “I just need to rest a little. Guess I’m not used to exercise after spending who-knows-how-long inside a crystal, huh?”

A minute frown formed on the historian’s lips; his brows furrowed in worried. It was plain to see that Zhongli didn’t believe the grinning front he put on. With a glance at his feet, the smart man quickly found the actual problem.

“Ah, I see,” Zhongli observed, bending down to inspect his feet, “Your feet are hurt from walking barefoot. I’m sorry, I don’t have any shoes that will fit you...”

Venti shrugged, “That’s fine. Just give me a moment to sit down and I’ll be back up and running again!”

“That’s a terrible idea. You’ll only hurt yourself further,” the corners of his lips twitched downwards in concern as Zhongli rose, “I’ll carry you then.”

“Eh?”

Before Venti could protest, the human bent down and easily swept him off his feet. Stunned, the pokemon-turned-human could only stare at him with his mouth open as the young historian resumed walking. Venti looked at him, awed, before glancing over the other’s shoulder to glimpse at the heavy-looking, oversized backpack Zhongli was carrying on his back.

_Isn’t this a little too much!?_

“Wa-wait! Are you sure it’s okay?” Venti spluttered, looking up at him with wide viridian eyes. The human easily lifted him in a bridal-style carry, as if he weighed nothing, “Isn’t this too heavy? You’re also carrying that heavy backpack. Won’t you get tired?”

Zhongli glanced at him, huffing a short laughter. This close, Venti could see how the blue glow of the luminescent crystals all around them brought out the speckles in his amber eyes. “Don’t worry,” Zhongli assured him, gaze tinged with a hint of mirth, “You’re very light. This isn’t hard for me at all.”

“I...Okay then, if you say so...” Venti blushed, embarrassed that he needed to be picked up and carried at all. The younger man curled inwards slightly, pressing his reddening cheeks against Zhongli’s chest to hide it from his gaze. He was an adult pokemon! Even if his body was now a _human’s_ , he should still be able to walk barefoot alone!

Unknown to either of them, the other three pokemon silently stared at them, brows raised, before shaking their heads and continuing on.

* * *

They made it to the area where Zhongli fell after encountering that Ruin Guard with no further issues. There, the Pokemon Trainer, shifted his grip so that he could carry Venti with one hand _(a feat which made the younger man gape again)_ , and tossed out two pokeballs. In a burst of red light, Cuiyu and Yiyan were out.

The Aerodactyl looked at them, before brusquely asking, _“Alright, what happened?”_

The Flygon’s eyes were wide for some reason as he stared at Venti and Zhongli, _“We weren’t stuck in our pokeballs for **that** long, right?”_

_“Don’t think too much about it,”_ Chenguang sighed, her weary, exasperated tone only achievable by those who knew a friend far too well, _“It just happened. Somehow.”_

_“Uhuh,”_ Yiyan looked unconvinced, but didn’t pry further. Was it because they knew that Venti could understand them? For a brief moment, Venti wished that he had kept silent on his ability to speak with them, because he was curious as to what they thought of him.

“Cuiyu, Yiyan, can you fly both me and Venti up there?” Zhongli—oblivious to what his pokemons were saying—asked the two winged pokemons. He was still carrying Venti in his arms for some reason.

Both pokemons nodded. Zhongli handed Venti over to the Flygon, before turning away to ask his remaining pokemons to get back into their pokeballs. While he did so, Yiyan looked down at Venti.

_“Seriously though, what did you do?”_ The Mystic pokemon questioned him. His tone was friendly enough, if a tad insistent, _“Zhongli’s not really the type to warm up to people that quickly. Sure, he’s polite and nice to everyone, but he doesn’t always let them get too close. I think the only one he’s **really, super** close to is Guizhong and Chenguang, and that’s because they’re childhood friends!”_

“Uh, I don’t know,” Venti replied, keeping his voice quiet so that the Pokemon Trainer wouldn’t accidentally overhear, “Maybe he’s just being nice to me because he pities me? After all, I’m just a lost amnesiac...”

_“Hmm... Maybe...”_ Behind those goggles-like red membrane, the Flygon’s eyes narrowed a little, _“Or maybe he’s being nice because you can talk to us. It’s been his dream since he was a child, after all, so having you around must be a big breakthrough in his research.”_

He shrugged, “Maybe.”

To be honest, Venti didn’t care _why_ Zhongli was being so nice to him. The reasons could be sincere, selfish, or a mix of both; he didn’t care. All he knew was that Zhongli had been unfailingly kind to him from the moment he woke up, so he would judge him based on his actions.

Besides, Venti knew that a person could have multiple motives to act. Just because Zhongli wanted him for his research didn’t meant that negated the good he did. Zhongli still _chose_ to give him his clothes, turn his orb into a makeshift pendant so that Venti wouldn’t lose it, and carried him all the way here. The young historian didn’t _need_ to do any of that, yet he did so anyway.

Venti told as much to Yiyan.

The Flygon’s tail leisurely swayed behind him as the dragon-type tilted his head. _“I see,”_ the other pokemon suddenly smiled, confusing Venti further, _“You understand it too! Beneath that stone-cold facade he likes to wear, Zhongli’s actually really nice!”_

Zhongli? Stone-cold? Venti’s brows furrowed deeper. Sure, the human didn’t seem to emote much beside a faint smile or frown, but Venti hadn’t got the impression that he was _cold_. If anything, the human had been a reassuring warmth by his side.

Perhaps that was because they just met? Now that Yiyan brought it up, Venti couldn’t help but wonder how Zhongli behaved outside of their current situation.

“Is everyone ready?” The young historian’s voice drew their attention back to the present. Both of them turned their heads, seeing the brunet on the back of the Aerodactyl, “Let’s go now.”

On the Pokemon Trainer’s cue, the two winged pokemon took off, flying towards the hole in the ceiling. As they flew, Venti heard the Flygon murmured to him:

_“You know, you seem pretty nice, and Zhongli does seem to like you. Okay! As long as you don’t do anything bad to him, then I think I’ll support you two.”_

Venti didn’t understand what Yiyan meant by _that_ , but it was nice to hear the other pokemon express his support...for whatever reason that was.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, the Ruin Guard was still active when they flew out of the hole.

It swivelled in place when they appeared, cyclops eye flashing red and beeping in alert. That was the only warning they got before six missiles were launched at them, the two winged pokemon barely dodging them by the skin of their teeth.

“Don’t engage!” Venti heard Zhongli shouted, ordering his pokemons, _“Run!”_

Both Cuiyu and Yiyan heeded his commands, quickly heading towards the exit. The Ruin Guard, however, leapt towards them, _crashing_ right in front of the Aerodactyl and sending the Fossil pokemon and human careening away.

“Zhongli! Cuiyu!” Venti screamed, hands reaching towards them even as the Flygon took them to higher, safer grounds.

He saw the Ruin Guard refocused on the downed duo; Zhongli and Cuiyu groaning quietly in pain. He saw the ancient machine swung its arms around it, turning into a giant spinning metal of doom. He saw all this, and knew that there was no way for those two to recover in time, nor for Yiyan to come to their rescue.

**_“No!”_ **

Venti lunged forward, startling the dragon-type pokemon carrying him. A flash of white blinded him, but he pressed onwards regardless. It was only as he fell towards the Ruin Guard did he realised what happened.

With a _roar_ , Venti _attacked._

* * *

_“Altaaaariaaaa!”_

The war cry of an unfamiliar pokemon roused him. Zhongli groaned, blearily pushing himself up. The first thing he did was to check his Aerodactyl’s state, and only after he was certain that Cuiyu suffered no lasting injuries, did the Pokemon Trainer allowed himself to take stock of his surroundings.

A flash of cotton-white wings and searing purple light caught his attention, causing him to turn in place and look at the pokemon that had just joined the fray. He blinked, momentarily confused, before his jaw drop as realisation hit him. The Altaria currently furiously firing Dragon Pulses at the Ruin Guard, was he—

The glowing green Anemo orb that swung wildly around his swan-like blue neck—as the Humming pokemon swerved beneath a swung arm and shot another burst of draconic energy at the machine’s core—confirmed it. That was _Venti_.

_How!?_

Stunned, Zhongli could only watch as the dragon-type pokemon fiercely beat back the ancient machine.

Altarias were well-known for their gorgeous sopranos and friendly nature. Known as the Humming pokemon, they would often sing beautiful melodies as they soared freely in the blue skies with cloud-like wings. The beauty of their voice and appearance often enraptured all who watched them—both humans and pokemons alike—and it was said that if they bonded with a person, then they would envelop said friend with their soft wings and hummed dreamily.

Yet despite their famously kind disposition, Altarias were still _dragon-types_. Provoke them, and one would be attacked without mercy.

Such was the case now.

As much as Zhongli wanted to help, he didn’t know what moves Venti knew. Not that the bird-like pokemon _needed_ a Pokemon Trainer’s directions, though. The Altaria seemed perfectly capable of fighting on his own.

Which raised a question: _How did Venti learn to fight so well?_

Observing him, Zhongli noted that he fought like a seasoned veteran. He flew swiftly around the robot’s attacks, with a grace that could only be borne from experience. There were no wasted movements as the dragon-type narrowly dodged an arm—dust and debris bursting behind him—before he spread his cloud-like wings and soared upwards. Venti bent his long neck, the tell-tale pink light of fairy energy gathering before his beak, before _unleashing_ it at the Ruin Guard.

**_BOOM!_ **

A burst of bright pink light _streaked_ from the Altaria towards the ancient machine, hitting it directly at its core. _Moonblast,_ Zhongli realised distantly, watching with wonder as the Ruin Guard groaned, toppling over and collapsing to cinders. The robot dissipated in red-black embers—like the hilichurls did—leaving behind only a few chips and cores.

Venti trilled a happy song at his victory, gently floating down before him. “Altaria!” He cried out in the pokemon’s tongue, no longer able to converse in human speech.

It didn’t seem like Venti minded that, however. If anything, he seemed happy to be back in his original pokemon form. He brought his wings up and around the bewildered Zhongli, enveloping him in a gentle, fluffy embrace, before tucking the human’s head beneath his chin and quietly hum.

Zhongli blinked, still stunned, before he realised what the other was trying to do.

Altarias enjoyed hugging their friends and humming to them to show affection. That was how they came to be known as the Humming pokemon, after all. If Venti did that towards _him_ , then didn’t that mean that he saw Zhongli as a _friend_?

“Altariaa...” He heard the bird-like pokemon sighed over his head. While he had only known Venti for an hour or two, the Pokemon Trainer could detect worry in his tone. With a small smile, he reached up and patted blue-and-white pokemon.

“I’m fine, thanks to you,” Zhongli smiled up at him. The Altaria purred, instinctively preening his hair and poking his beak everywhere, making sure that he was alright. This close, Zhongli could see the diamond-shaped tattoo on the pokemon’s blue chest, glowing bright green like the orb around his neck.

Once Venti was sure that he was fine, he slowly let him go. The coldness of the deserted ruins seeped through his coat with the withdrawal of that warm, fluffy embrace, but Zhongli ignored it. Instead, he focused on the pokemon in front of him.

“So this is what you actually are,” Zhongli spoke, noting that his other two pokemon were now observing them quietly, “You’re an Altaria.”

“Altaa!” Venti nodded, the corners of his beak turned up in a smile. He flapped his white, downy wings and puffed his chest out proudly, “Taariaa!”

Zhongli couldn’t help but chuckle, patting the blue-and-white pokemon’s head. While he could no longer understand what Venti was saying, it was clear to see that he was happy with the transformation. It was a shame that they could no longer easily communicate like before, but well—

Before the young historian could finish that thought, the Anemo orb around the Altaria’s neck flashed sporadically in warning. The bird-like pokemon squawked, alarmed, but neither of them could do anything as a burst of white light blinded them.

When the light faded away, Venti stood there, clad in the same borrowed brown shirt and black jacket that he wore as a human.

“Wha- _what!?”_ Venti shrieked, looking down at his body, “How did—Why— _How did I turn into a **human** again!?”_

Zhongli, too, was surprised by the turn of events. His mouth opened briefly in shock, before he shook his head and regained his usual composure. With his chin on his hand, the Pokemon Trainer observed, “It seems that the orb is the key to triggering your transformation. Can you turn back again?”

“Uhh...” Venti’s brows knotted in concentration as he lifted the now-dull orb; the mysterious glass pendant now drained of any traces of elemental energy. After a moment, he sighed and shook his head, “No, I can’t...”

“Don’t give up,” Zhongli patted the younger man on the shoulder, “If you’re able to turn back before, then you’ll most likely able to do so again later. We just need to figure out the mechanism behind it.”

That wiped the melancholy off his face. “You’re right!” Venti beamed, “This is a step forward!”

Seeing his sudden cheer, Zhongli couldn’t help but patted him on the head, “Yes, but perhaps we should get out of here first before trying anything else.”

“Right, right!” Venti nodded, already heading towards the exit. He grinned brightly as he pulled Zhongli forward, “Then lead the way~”

* * *

They managed to reach the surface by _2:43 am_.

By then, a small group has already gathered by the rendezvous point, huddled over a map of Stormterror’s Lair beneath the moonlight. Seeing them, Zhongli hid a wince, drawing the pokemon-turned-human he was carrying in his arms a little closer to him _(as if Venti could hide him from them)_. With the bright lights from the electric lanterns on the table and lamps situated all around the camp, the Pokemon Trainer could clearly see that a couple of them were from the Favonius Corps, along with his secretary, Ganyu, and the Vice-Chancellor Jean.

It was Captain Kaeya’s Absol, Skuld, who noticed them first.

“Absol!” She tugged at her Trainer’s jacket, gesturing towards them.

“There you are!” Captain Kaeya Alberich exclaimed, a winsome smile on his lips, “We’ve been looking for you everywhere, Mr. CEO. And who’s this?”

“Mr. Zhongli!” Ganyu ran towards them, her Sawsbuck, Baixue, following close behind her, “Are you alright? You went missing for so long! Are you hurt? Should I get a doctor?”

“Peace, Ganyu,” Zhongli calmly reassured her, “I’m fine, but my friend here has blisters all over his feet. Would you mind sending someone over to heal him?”

“Oh my,” the Liyuean pressed her hands over her mouth, “That looks really bad. I’ll get to it at once, sir. But may I know his name?”

“I’m Venti,” the former _(?)_ Altaria grinned, introducing himself, “It’s nice to meet you, Ganyu!”

“Venti, huh?” Kaeya placed his chin on his hand, “How did you two meet? The only entrance into the ruins is guarded by the Favonius Corps, and only Mr. Zhongli here was allowed to go in today.”

“I met him inside the ruins,” Zhongli told him, “It’s a long story. Perhaps we should sit down somewhere first before talking? No offence, but I, my pokemons, and Venti are all quite tired from our journey.”

“You’re right, all of you should rest first,” Vice-Chancellor Jean agreed, gesturing towards a tent. Her Eldegoss, Freiheit, floated towards them, worriedly hovering over Venti as she spoke, “This way please. While you rest, I can send someone to call for Barbara.”

Zhongli nodded, following after her. In his arms, Venti twisted this way and that, turning around to look at everything he could before they went inside the tent. The young historian guessed that it was because the now-human Altaria was curious of his first glimpse of the outside world.

As he settled Venti down on a seat, Zhongli held back a sigh. Judging by their inquisitive looks, they would not let them go until he has properly explained everything to them. It would take a long time before they were back in his comfortable penthouse in Mondstadt.

The night was long, but it was going to be be longer still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who guessed that Venti is an Altaria/Swablu, you guys are correct! I just think that it’s fitting that he’s a cute, fluffy, cloud-like bird who likes to sing, but can nonetheless be a terrifying dragon when messed with. (^_^)
> 
> And yeah, Zhongli _(and everyone else unless stated otherwise)_ is 100% human here, so he’ll have several major differences compared to his Genshin counterpart. A couple of that was already noted in the previous chapter, such as him not being much of a fighter compared to Canon!Zhongli and not as proficient in wielding Geo as his counterpart _(though that’s partly also because Visions are regarded as new, manmade tech in this setting, unlike the ‘blessings from gods’ in Genshin)_. These differences will become much more notable in future chapters, though I hope that I’ll manage to keep the ‘core’ of who Zhongli is the same in this AU.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** Pokemon and Their Trainers: **
> 
> Kaeya Alberich — Absol (Skuld)
> 
>   * Her name comes from one of the Norns in Norse mythology, who are female beings who rules over the fate of gods and men. Skuld is considered to be the youngest of the Norns and represent the future. Her name possibly means _“debt”_ and is related to the English word _“should”_. 
>     * Khaenri’ah seems be based on Norse mythology _(going by Kaeya’s surname, Dainsleif, Durin, Rhinedottir, and the various patterns found in the ruins in Genshin)_. That’s why his pokemon here is named after a Norse goddess.
> 

> 
> Ganyu — Sawsbuck (Baixue)
> 
>   * His name means _“white snow”_ (白雪; báixuě). It’s a nod to Ganyu’s Cryo Vision and qilin heritage in the game.
> 

> 
> Jeanne Gunnhildr — Eldegoss (Freiheit)
> 
>   * Her name comes from the German word for _“freedom”_ and _“liberty”_. Considering that Jeanne cherishes the freedom of Mondstadt dearly and have dedicated her all to protecting it, it makes sense to me at least that her pokemon will be named after it.
> 

> 
> * * *
> 
> **Uploaded on 11 January 2021**
> 
> ** Next Chapter Summary: **
> 
> In which Zhongli _finally_ acts like the sugar daddy he appears to be _(and it only takes an AU too!)_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, perhaps you would consider reading my other Genshin Impact fic, [Earth and Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281578/chapters/66653671)? Thank you! ^_^
> 
> Also, if you like this and wish to support me more, you can find out how on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fioretin/status/1357212366782439426?s=21). Besides that, I like to make Genshin fanart sometimes. If you’re interested, you can check it out in my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/fioretin_florenne).


End file.
